


Push Button, Recieve Hell

by Pixial



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Gore, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they tell you to keep your enemies close.... This <i>really</i> isn't what they meant.</p><p>*This work is on hiatus. I am sorry, and someday I hope to complete it, but I have lost the inspiration. Again, I am terribly sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post by Naniroxy here http://naniroxy.tumblr.com/post/143308516720/okay-but-hear-me-out-forced-tomtord-fusion

In the end, it all somehow made sense that hell was created with a push of a button.

Tord didn’t even realize it was there, much less what it’d do. He didn’t remember making it-- just some part of the lab set-up kit that he’d never really bothered to read completely. It’d sat amongst countless other little colorful buttons, hidden in plain sight, waiting for its moment to shine. 

Which naturally came when Tom discovered the secret lab and argued with Tord over its existence and Tord’s status as a wanted criminal. They’d fought, punching and rolling across equipment and solid concrete, years of pent up anger and bitterness rising to the fore, until Tord slammed Tom’s shoulder into that innocent little button and fell on top of him.

There’d been a blinding flash, and then nothing but pain, twin agonized screams echoing throughout the lab and the house as skin and muscles ripped and bones melted together, organs and bodies collapsing and colliding into one organism. They don’t remember what happened after that.

Their screams had alerted their housemates, who screamed themselves when they found the carnage. Blood coated the floor and most of the walls (not even the ceiling was safe from gore), spare limbs cast aside no longer needed. Matt threw up as Edd looked upon the pitiful, keening heap of flesh trembling in the middle of the room with absolute horror. Edd later told them that they’d looked up, tears and blood streaking down their face, begging for help in a voice that would haunt him for years to come.

They came to in Tom’s bed, the only place Edd and Matt could think to put them. “What happened?” was the first thing they thought to ask, blinking up at Matt with eyes that didn't seem to respond as well as they used to. Edd kept them from sitting up, from realizing the answer to that question with a simple movement.

“Where’s Tom?” asked Tord, finding him absent.

“Where’s Tord?” asked Tom, hearing his voice but seeing no one beyond his housemates.

Matt and Edd looked at each other with hurt and trepidation. Matt pulled out his ever-present mirror, biting his lip and holding it before them.

By all rights, the thing should've cracked the minute it held their reflection.

The face staring back at them wasn’t Tom’s face, wasn’t Tord’s face, but some sort of sick amalgamation of the two. It was the eyes that made them recoil in fear. Tom’s strangely empty eye sat side-by-side with Tord’s. Both were frightened, confused, and with a screech they shoved the mirror and its owner aside and rose from the bed, for once working together with a single need. To get away. 

Cooperation lasted long enough for them to tangle their unsteady legs and crash to the floor. “Watch what you’re doing, you idiot!” Tord yelled. “Me!?” screamed Tom back. “You’re the one trying to take over! Get out of me!” “It’s my body, _you_ get out!” Their voices raged back and forth, coming from the same mouth in a horrible, unseen argument. Neither one of them knew who through the first punch, a fist slamming back into their cheek. They collapsed to the floor, rolling and spitting and cursing, nails raking bloody furrows into skin, teeth ripping bright red crescents on arms and fingers.

Their housemates rushed towards them, practically falling on top of them in an attempt to hold them still and stop what was left of their friends from ripping themselves apart. Tom and Tord turned on them, furious tears spilling down their face. “ _ **GET. OUT!**_ ” they screamed, voices twisting in a painful, raging, terrible whole.

Matt and Edd obeyed, fleeing the room and hiding in the kitchen, the sounds of fighting following them down the hall. They looked at each other, slumping into chairs, trying to figure out what to say, what to do. There was nothing, nothing they could except wait and cry themselves as the fighting sounds gave way to sobbing.

Tom and Tord had a new reality, and it was hell.


	2. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's a creature of habit.

If wishes were fishes, Tom and Tord would’ve been able to repopulate an ocean apiece. They couldn’t even stand being in the same generalized area as each other, and now? Roommates from hell didn’t begin to cover it. And neither of them were happy about the situation.

Matt and Edd learned to ignore the arguing and scuffling from their room, turning the television up full bore and doing their best to pretend everything was fine. After all, Tom and Tord regularly fought when they’d all lived together. Why would this be any different? After all, surely sharing a body was similar to sharing a room…

But of course it wasn’t. They had to relearn how to walk, how to lift their arms… Just getting across the room and putting on a clean set of clothes was a challenge that resulted in a dozen new bruises. And since even the simplest decisions (like choosing socks) created fights… They usually ended up with a dozen more bruises.

Sometimes, when they had exhausted themselves and could do little more than lay on the ground, another black eye swelling and scratches covering their chest, they talked.

“I hate this,” said Tom, vinegar covering every bit of his voice as their chest rose and fell in gasps for air. “This is your mess, fix it.”

Tord snorted before wincing in pain. Their nose was, if not broken, than fairly close to it. “You saw the lab. Even if I managed reverse the process, we'd die.”

He was right, and Tom knew it. When they got walking under control, that had been the first place they'd dragged themselves, hoping against hope that there'd be something to reverse this hell. Hope died the moment the reek of decay and rotting limbs hit them. Their old body parts were still strewn about the floor. 

Tord was right. There wasn't enough left of them to survive alone anymore. Tom knew that.

“This bites,” he growled weakly, slamming a tired fist on the floor. “It’s your fucking fault you bastard.”

Tord sighed and rolled their head to the side, staring blankly at the door. There was tray of food just beyond it. Matt and Edd doing their best to help, but it'd be in vain. Tom and Tord had yet to learn to eat effectively, and their tastebuds were still numb and strange. They subsisted on bread for the most part.

Tord closed their eyes, as if blocking out their twisted vision would help “Fuck you, too.”

Tom growled again, a fist went flying into their stomach, and they were back at it, writhing on the floor with insults raging back and forth from a single mouth and both of them tearing and grabbing at their body in an effort to make the other give up for a time.

Down the hall, Matt and Edd turned up the television.


	3. Breakfast Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Edd attempt to enjoy a quiet, peaceful breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly working up the ability to write again. Thank you for your patience.

“Hey.” 

It was early, probably too early for any decent person to be up and about, but lately sleep seemed forsake the occupants of the house in general. It was apparently part and parcel of having your flatmates (loudly) adjusting to suddenly sharing a body. Matt slumped into a chair and poured a bowl of cereal. Edd, arguably the most “morning” person of the group, was already there, slowly munching his own breakfast, still sporting an impressive case of bed-head and dark circles under his eyes. He nodded in greeting, looking like he’d spent the night in a wrestling match with his pillow. Matt sympathized. He started in on his breakfast and paused. Something was off.

“.... Are you aware that you’ve poured coffee into your cereal instead of milk?”

Edd looked down at his bowl of Fruit Loops and shrugged, taking another spoonful. He’d thought something had tasted weird. Whatever. This was more efficient, and he wasn’t awake enough to care.

Silence stretched in the kitchen for a moment, irritable and sluggish as both men fought their way to wakefulness. Edd poured himself more coffee-- in a mug, this time-- and finally sighed. “Did you get some sleep las--”

“No.”

“Same.”

Matt set down his spoon and rubbed his eyes. “This’ll end soon,” he said, though there wasn’t much hope in his voice. “They’ll figure it out.” Tom and Tord were the strongest of the group. They’d manage to work together and adapt, right? 

Another gusty sigh blew past Edd’s lips, and he pushed his bowl away with a huff. “I’m about ready to kick them out if they don’t at least stop yelling at all hours.” He glared at the innocent bowl of half-eaten cereal before looking guilty and putting his head in his hands. “I don’t mean that. Promise. It’s just… Ugh.”

“It’s a mess.” Matt reached across the table and put his hand over Edd’s arm, offering him a comforting smile. He was the optimist. He was the one that had to keep smiling. “But we’ve been through worse! We’ll weather this. Besides, it’s actually _quiet_ right now! Maybe they’ve worked something out!”

Edd placed his hand on top of Matt’s, squeezing it gently as a corner of his lips twitched in an attempt at an answer. He knew Matt was just trying to keep their spirits up, but he appreciated the effort. He opened his mouth to reply when he realized…. It really _was_ quiet. What on earth…. Maybe they really _had_ made some progress!

Just as he completed the thought, there was an indignant screech. Matt's smile vanished, and Edd hung his head. They’d spoken too soon. Tom and Tord would never be able to work together. Not even in the same body. He growled in annoyance, but the sound was lost as another shook the house, sparking the primal need to run in both Matt and Edd.

A furious, agonized roar filled the house, like a wild beast had been set loose upstairs. It brought to mind every creature feature and Godzilla movie they’d ever seen, and they quaked at the thought of what could have voiced it. 

Even worse-- it’d carried a breath of something familiar. Matt and Edd took one look at each other and dashed upstairs, bracing themselves for whatever had gone wrong this time.


End file.
